herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emeraldblade95/Pure Good Lineup for the Month of January
Below is the PG Proposal lists for the month of January: (CLOSED) January 1 (New Year's Day) #Hana Nono from Pretty Cure #Removal: Julie from Heavy Metal 2000 #Captain Piper Faraday from SteamWorld #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) January 3 #Germain St-Germain from Heavy Metal 2000 #Chihiro Fujisaki from Danganronpa #Removal: Héctor from Disney/Pixar's Coco #Tikal from Sonic the Hedgehog #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) January 5 #Removal: Mitsurugi from Soul Calibur #Ravio from the Legend of Zelda #Homer Parrish from The Best Years of Our Lives #Cassian Andor from Rogue One: A Star Wars Story #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) January 7 #Removal:Alyx Vance from Half-Life #The Sandman #Clark Kent from Smallville #Aragorn from The Lord of the Rings #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) January 9 #Captain Marvel from the Marvel Cinematic Universe #Max Caulfield from Stranger Things #Reproposal: Cindy Lou Who from How the Grinch Stole Christmas #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) January 11 #Reproposal: Celes Chere from Final Fantasy #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) January 13 #Queen Anna from Disney's Frozen #Removal: Granny from Loony Tunes #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) January 15 #Kumin Tsuyuri from Love, Chuunibyou & Other Delusions #Removal: Edd from Ed, Edd n Eddy #Chihiro Ogino from Spirited Away #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) January 17 #Samus Aran from Metroid #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) January 19 #Bridgette from Total Drama #Princess Irene from the Princess and the Goblin #Removal: Queen Delightful from The 7D #Sven from Disney's Frozen #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) January 21 #Acacia from Jack and the Cuckoo Clock Heart #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) January 23 #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) January 25 #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) January 27 #Whirlwind from Skylanders #Peggy Carter from the Marvel Cinematic Universe #Removal:Fred Flinstone from The Flinstones #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) January 29 #Removal: Alice Zuberg from Sword Art Online #RE-Removal: Sophitia Alexandra from Soul Calibur #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) January 31 #Removal: Barry Allen from the Arrowverse #Double Proposal: Flora and the Moon Juju from Tak and the Power of Juju #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' Please remember the following: *Only one proposal per user per list (Unless a proposal of yours has been pushed back). *Make sure all sections (What is the Work?, Who is He/She, What Has He/She Done?, Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors, Admirable Standards, and Final Verdict) are present in your proposal. *Please have your posts ready by the aforementioned date, any that are incomplete or created beyond this will be disqualified from posting until a later date. Category:Blog posts